Surai's Spring Break Part 1
(Scene is Surai’s room) Surai: Ugh. I thought my publicist said I was going to be on ZTM today. I don’t care about these unknown singers and their cheating husbands.. (Furea and Yammi enter the room) Yammi: Mommy guess what? Surai: What sweetie? Furea and Yammi: WE’RE ON SPRING BREAK NEXT WEEK Surai: (Eats chips and ice cream) YAY. WE CAN PARTY Furea: Can we go to Cancun again? Surai: Guys, we go like every year. Don’t you guys wanna go to Hawaii or somewhere else? Yammi: No. We like Cancun. Plus, they have a new amusement park. Furea: Yeah, it’s supposed to be super fun. Surai: (Sighs) I’ll think about it. This isn’t a yes, you know. Yammi & Furea: We understand (They say it in a sad, monotone voice) (They exit the room) ZTM Reporter: OUR NEXT CELEB IS SURAI. LATELY, WE NOTICED THAT SHE HAS GOTTEN A LITTLE MORE PLUMP. Surai: What? (The TV shows recent pictures of Surai) Surai: PHOTOSHOP, PHOTOSHOP, PHOTOSHOP! (Blackout enters the room) Blackout: Are you on the phone with your editors again? I thought you would need a secret code for all of that photoshop you’ve been doing. Surai: I don’t photoshop my pictures. Why are you in here anyway? Blackout: I heard all these screaming so I came to help a sister out. I come to help family members even if I slightly dislike them. Surai: Well, ZTM is basically calling me fat. Do I look fat? (Surai stands up) Blackout: Well.. You are eating chips and icecream.. at 3:30 in the afternoon. I mean, you aren’t fat, but you do have a little stomach. Surai: (Sighs) Great, I can’t go to Cancun in 9 and a half days looking like this.. Blackout: Plus, aren’t they hosting a Spring Break Showcase in Cancun? And they same guy hosting it is Bobby? Surai: Bobby? Oh, the one that I punched.. Blackout: Yeah. I don’t think it’s a good idea to go to Cancun. I know how much you love attention. Surai: I’ll just apologize to him and we’ll keep it moving. Probably buy some gifts. AND I COULD PERFORM MY NEWEST SONG. Blackout: How do you get away with performing anywhere? Surai: I’m a A-List celebrity, I don’t need permission. Now, all I need to do is get rid of this “stomach” in nine days. Shouldn’t be hard. Blackout: Yeah, good luck with that. (Nine days later) (Scene is Cancun airport) Yammi: Cancun again. I can’t wait until I’m on the bench. (Surai, Yammi, Furea, and Blackout all grab their luggage and walk out of the airport) Blackout: I can’t believe I’m actually saying this, but Surai, you look stunning. Surai: Thanks! Blackout: How did you do it? Surai: I’ll tell you later. (Surai winks) (They catch a cab to their hotel room. Once they get inside their hotel, they sit down their luggage) Surai: OKAY. Game plans for today? Yammi and Furea: THE NEW AMMUSEMENT PARK. Surai: Okay, you guys can go by yourself. I trust you guys. Yammi and Furea: YAY Blackout: Wait, what are you going to do? Surai: I’m going to go where all the action is going to be at. The beach. The Srping Break Showcase remember? Blackout: But the show doesn’t start until tomorrow. Surai: I need to get people talking so they can talk even more today and tomorrow. Publicly remember? Blackout: More like controversy.. Surai: Whatever, I just want the center of attention tomorrow to be on me. You can stay in the hotel room and be bored. Blackout: Fine by me. (Surai catches a cab to the beach and Furea and Yammi catches a cab to the New Ammusement Park) (Scene is the beach) Surai: (Walks around with a white sundress on trying to find a spot to sit) Surai: Damn, it’s hot. (Surai takes off her sundress to reveal a light blue two piece bikini) Surai: Ahhh, much better (Surai takes a sit on the sand with a towel laying under her. Many paparazzi and random people start to take pictures of her) Surai: Oh my gosh, stop taking flash photography! (She says it in a mocking tone) (A male figure walks up to Surai) ???: SURAI. LONG TIME NO SEE. YOU LOOK GREAT (Surai, turns around) Surai: Bobby? I didn’t know you were going to be here! Bobby: Yes, I’m hosting the Spring Break Showcase tomorrow. Surai: REALLY?! WHAT A CONCIDENCE! MY KIDS AND I ARE ON SPRING BREAK AS WELL. Bobby: Really? (Scene changes to the New Amusement Park) (Furea & Yammi are waiting in a long line for a rollercoaster) Yammi: I can’t believe I let you talk me into waiting for this ride. Furea: C’mon, it looks fun and makes you wanna throw up! Yammi: Yeah, totally what I wanted to do on Spring Break. Vomit. Furea: Why do you always have to be negative? Just lighten up and have some fun for a change. Yammi: Well, how can I have fun when apparently a “fun” rude will make me vomit? Furea: It was a hyperbole, ease off of me. ???: Well maybe you need to ease off of her. (Furea and Yammi bother turn around to see another boy, same age as Yammi, talking.) ???: Now, listen to the young lady and respect her. Furea: And who are you? Rai: My name is Rai. Cancun native. Yammi: And kinda cute.. (She whispers) Rai: Excuse me? Yammi: UMMM.. I SAID MY NAME IS YAMMI. AND THIS IS MY BROTHER FUREA. (She says a little nervously) Furea: I’m pretty sure I can introduce myself.. Rai: Yammi. Beautiful name for a beautiful lady. (Yammi blushes) Yammi: Th-thank you. Rai: Now, let’s get to know each one of another a little better. Shall we? (To be continued)